Dragon Sagas: A Feudal Time Fully Revised
by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans
Summary: During his time with the League, Caliwone finds himself shot into the past to a land and time of demons, the dark shroud of evil, and a familar cast of characters as he tries to find a way back to his own time...
1. Chapter 01: Into the Past

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titans, or Inuyasha**

**This is the anniversary for Dragon Sagas: Book Two!**

**This takes place sometime between "Normal Life" and "New Recruits" of Dragon Sagas: Book One**

**Chapter 01:****Into the Past**

Caliwone folded his arms across his chest with an arrogant snort of disdain as he, Superman, Shayera Green Lantern, and several of League members tore through the atmosphere from the Watch Tower and into cooler air. They streaked over the continent and over a large city.

With a touch of a button, the rear hatch opened and the air inside the Javelin exploded into a whirling typhoon as the pressure equalized. With a touch of another button, Superman set the Javelin into auto pilot and stood up from his chair.

"Remember to try and stay outside of his range as best you can," Superman said, yelling to be heard of the rushing wind even though his comm transmitted his voice more effectively. "Batman reports that the further away you are, the less of effect he has. Beyond that we really don't know much."

"And how, again to expect us to capture him if we can't even get close to him?" Shayera asked as she and Green Lantern got up as well and followed Superman to the back.

"Very carefully," Superman said. "Alright, let's go."

Like skydivers, the Justice League members jumped out of the Javelin one by one into free fall. Caliwone watched with mild disdain at the exodus, marveling yet again at the dramatics these aliens insisted on performing.

He looked up as Diana of Themyscira kicked his white booted foot only semi-lightly and nodded with at least as much disdain for him that he held for her and her species. With only a mild glare at the tall woman, Caliwone got up and went to the back of the ship and leaped out.

The wind, although calmer than when the hatch had been opened, still blew Caliwone's hair around as, in a burst of gold flames, Caliwone transformed and took off after the others. Diana followed as the Javelin, now empty of its occupants, closed its hatch and gently meandered out of the way.

The foe in question, one Father Time, was standing atop the Daily Planet, freezing the engines of a passenger plane high in the sky and causing it to fall from the sky. Caliwone shook his head at Kal-El's predictability as the Man of Steel arced away to bring the plane down safely.

Green Lantern struck first, a beam of green light lancing outward and came to an abrupt halt as Father Time lifted a hand and stopped time around the attack. With no time to flow through, the attack was effectively frozen until, with a wave of his hand, the attack vanished as if it was never there. Caliwone tried one of his own, his Burst Rush blasting down directly atop Father Time.

This time, instead of freezing the entire attack, he stopped time only around himself like a barrier and allowed the attack to merely splash off of it and continue on its path. With an explosion, the globe on the roof behind Father Time was blasted clean off the building, shrapnel and debris fell alongside the four story high globe as it fell toward the busy street below.

"Caliwone!" Superman yelled as he returned from his heroic rescue and now streaked down to catch the globe.

"What?" Caliwone shouted back. "First you say don't get close to him then you yell at me for trying something else. Make up your mind, Kal-El." Before Superman could answer, Father Time pointed at Superman and the Man of Steel vanished from existence with a slight pop.

John was quick, alright. Even as everyone else froze in shock, Green Lantern shot another beam down and caught the globe and the majority of the chunks of roofing in a catcher's mitt projection before it could hit the ground. The rest of the debris landed more or less harmlessly down of the side walk, although one blew through an overhang of a five star restaurant like a meteor.

There was another sudden POP and Superman reappeared several hundred feet away and close enough to the ground to collide full tilt with the cement with a thunderous thud. He floated back up into the air half a second later, rubbing his head and looking rather confused.

Caliwone noted this and filed it away in the back of his mind. Not only could this man freeze time, he could also take people clear out of it. He fired a salvo of energy, this group far weaker than his previous, intending it more as a distraction than anything that intended to kill or cripple. As predicted, Father Time lifted his hands and brought all of the energy blast to a standstill. Behind him, Shayera raced up past the buildings furthest edge and streaked in as fast as she could, for once keeping her iconic war cry at bay for the sneak attack. It did her no use. Just as she swung her mace across, she froze in space. Father Time turned to look at her, seeming somewhat surprised to see her so close, then moved back slightly and allowed her to continue her flight. Shayera's mace missed its target and just as she turned to face him again, Caliwone's first blast of energy reappeared and slammed full force into her back.

Her scream of pain muffled as she fell through floor after floor of the Daily Planet and came to a crashing halt atop the desk of one Clark Kent. She rubbed her head, trying to clear it as Lois Lane rushed over from the roof access door she had been about to go up.

"You going to be alright?" she asked as Shayera gave a frustrated growl. "Lucky Smallville is back in Kansas for the week."

"Right," Shayera said distractedly as she pushed herself to her feet and flew back up the hole she had just made.

In the skies above the Daily Planet, Caliwone sent a silent curse to this human for all the trouble he was causing him. If only he didn't have to be bothered with restricting his powers in this cardboard like city...

Green Lantern shot another beam of green into the roof, tunneling it out of sight and trying to catch Father Time in a bubble. Like all of the other attempts before, this proved unsuccessful. With a twirl, Father Time vanished from view and reappeared almost instantly on the other side of the roof. With a wave of his hand, there were suddenly two Green Lantern's floating in the air around the Daily Planet.

"Watch out," the new Green Lantern warned the original before the first one vanished with a pop.

Caliwone had had enough. All of Caliwone muscles and power may be useless if he were caught, but for most humans, he could not only move faster than they could see, but he was faster than most people could think. With a burst of gold, Caliwone dashed forward, moving in a zig zag pattern that would help prevent a lucky blow.

Father Time scurried around, seeing that his attempts were failing, and burried himself in a far corner where he-mistakenly-thought he would be safest. In a final burst of speed, Caliwone threw a punch at the man. His fist crashed hard into an invisible barrier of frozen air.

Caliwone jerked back against the pain of an unforgiving wall and dashed to the side as Father Time tried to send Caliwone through time. He dodged again just as Shayera dropped down from above and tried to end the fight. He mace crashed down onto the same barrier Caliwone had run into, the electricity the mace produced arcing around the shield and into the ground.

Superman flew in, his cape as always leaving a red streak behind him as he went and smashed head first into the barrier. The shock wave that passed through the building itself was enough to send Father Time sprawling onto his back. Diana was fast and sent her lasso down to wrap around one ankle and haul him bodily into the air.

"Stop this now, less I drop you forty stories to the ground," Diana warned. Father Time ignored her, causing time to freeze around her leg and jerking her to a stop with such force that it would have ripped a normal human's leg clean off. Even still, the jerk itself was enough for Diana to drop her lasso and send the man falling. With a wave of his hand, he slid across the air and back to the Daily Planet's roof.

Just as he landed Caliwone appeared and with a vicious swing that would have sent Superman flying, he vanished with a pop.

Superman looked around, disbelieving, and waited for Caliwone to reappear. There was a sudden laugh of delight and Superman looked down just in time to see Father Time turn on his heel and vanish himself.

With another pop of displaced air, Caliwone reappeared inside of time and crashed with the full force in which he had been traveling into the ground. He skidded on his chest for several long seconds before the ground abruptly turned into a boiling lava pit then back into solid Earth once more before coming to a somewhat undignified halt. He lay still for several long seconds, biting back curses as he felt the pain of several injuries -none as much as his pride- as air bit at them.

He pushed himself up, noting with some annoyance that the lowly human had gotten him good enough to force his reversion out of Super Saiyan. It was then that he noticed the howling of fury coming from behind him. He turned, annoyed at the irritating sound and saw an old man in somewhat tattered green and black striped robes, a long hammer resting next to him, and bulging eyes that were crying over the contamination of what looked to be a sword mold with almost molten looking steel inside, now flecked with dirt.

He walked toward the old man. "Will you shut up, old man?" Caliwone snarled, having no time to deal with low class vermin. He needed to get back to Kal-El and teach Father Time what the meaning of pain really was.

He walked out of the entrance to the shallow cave and looked around, unable to prevent his eyebrows from lifting in surprise. The ground all around the cave was a sea of molten lava, a moat to keep pesky visitors away. Problem was, he had no idea where this could be. He turned and looked back at the cave, again astounded to see, not stone, but the skull of an enormous creature where the old man had chosen to live.

"Alright, old man," Caliwone snarled as he strode purposely over to the still shrieking man. "Where am I and how did I get here?"

"My precious blade," the old man moaned, reaching delicately into the mold and picking the flecks of dirt out as best he could. "I wish I kill you for doing such a thing-"

Caliwone cut the old man off and grabbing him around the collar of his robes and slamming him against the inner wall of the demons skull. "Stop your sniveling and answer me."

Instead of words, the old man puffed out his cheeks and blew fire down at him. The flames completely engulfed Caliwone but the Saiyan physiology that allowed them to survive in almost any atmosphere was more than up to the task of a small flame, even if the attack was completely unexpected. Caliwone narrowed his eyes as the flames ebbed and Caliwone brought the man close to his face.

"You are wearing thin on my patience," he said, his voice as cold death. "This is your final warning."

"I'm sorry," the old man said, looking directly into Caliwone's eyes. "You're in Japan, alright?"

"Japan?" Caliwone asked, looking around. "Is that on Earth?"

"Of course it's on Earth, you idiot," he answered, then shut up as Caliwone shook him roughly.

"Where is Metropolis?" Caliwone asked.

The old man just stared at him for a minute. "I think it's that way," he said at last, pointing out of the entrance of the cave. "Yep, that's it. Just keep going and you will run right into it."

Caliwone dropped the old man to the floor with little grace, turned and walked out of the cave. With a blaze of blue light, Caliwone took to the air and vanished from sight.

Totosai wiped a hand across his forehead. "I thought he would never leave. He's as bad as Inuyasha," he said to himself. Turning, he returned to his work.

Caliwone swore vehemently and had half a mind to turn around and find that old dirt bag and beat him senseless but he wasn't sure he would be able to find him again. His sensing abilities, although increasingly precise, still had a hard time picking up on average humans. For lack of any better idea, Caliwone reached out with his mind.

And jerked around. This entire world filled his sixth sense like a flood light, blinding him. Nearly all powers were far stronger than the humans, with only maybe one or two far off in the distance that could rival his own full strength. The rest were that of low class scum he had wiped his boots on long before he had arrived on Earth as best as he could tell without his scouter. He dropped down to the thick forested Earth beside a small village, the beginning light of fires and lanterns starting as dusk settled down around them.

In the darkness cast by the thick trees, Caliwone could sense rather than see the myriad of eyes measuring him up and then slowly slinky away as the smart ones realized that his strength was too great. Caliwone watched them closely out of the corner of his eyes anyway, knowing that there was inevitably one stupid animal in every bunch.

He had nearly made it to the edge of the forest when one attacked.

Caliwone turned at the sound of crushing underbrush and a hideous monster lurched at him with a shriek and a hiss. Caliwone took careful note of the monster, seeing its wide misshaped head and small, bat like stubby wings on its back, and its long, centipede like form that force aside trees as it made for him. Caliwone gave it an additional three count, then lifted his right hand and blew the demon into oblivion and lighting up the entire forest in a flash of red. Caliwone looked down at his hand and frowned slightly, shrugged his shoulders and made edge of the forest.

A line of humans waited for him between their village and the edge of the forest, some carrying pitchforks, others lanterns or the occasional sword. Caliwone's tail lashed once behind him in contempt, then wrapped it around his waist and walked toward them.

"Stop right there, Demon," one man said, running forward from the crowd. He was dressed in long light brown robes with a bald head and a determined and confident look on his face. In his right hand, which he held out in front of him, he held what looked to Caliwone to be a small piece of paper with writing on it. Held in his left hand and wrapped part way around his right arm was a long purple beaded necklace.

Caliwone held the man's gaze as he walked closer, his mind almost instantly recognizing the language as one his pod had implanted into his brain and translating both his spoken words and what was spoken to him. Demon, monster, destroyer, he had heard it all before. If these people had not yet learned of his so called change of heart by now, Metropolis must really be far away. With a casual snort, he walked past the monk and toward the rest of the humans. They all parted before him, glares and teeth bared as he did so but none dared to strike.

"Very well, Demon," the monk behind him said. "You leave me no choice." Caliwone stopped and turned half way back to see what this man was trying to accomplish.

"Wait," another voice rang out, cutting off whatever the man had been about to do. Everyone in the gathering turned their eyes to woman who spoke. She was old and plump and dressed in a red and white kimono with a patch over her left eye. On her back was slung a long bow and a quiver of arrows and a small cutting knife on one side.

She walked past Caliwone with little more than a glance and went over to the monk and relieved him of the paper. Turning, she walked back over to Caliwone and circled him once. Caliwone watched her with interest at the boldness she was now displaying. She was either senile or simply tired of living.

She completed a second circle and stood to face him. "I am not certain what manner of being you are but you are no demon." The crowd rustled behind Caliwone as he, himself, raised his eyebrows. "Yet, you are neither human." She reached forward, slowly enough that Caliwone allowed her motion, and took his left hand and rested the paper lightly against his skin. The paper sparked and spit, burning Caliwone's arm very lightly but with enough surprise to make him jump.

"Oh knock it off, you big baby," Kaede said. "That didn't hurt." Caliwone glared down at her but he had to admit that she was right. Even now, he could feel the burn heal over and disappear.

"But lady Kaede, he has a demon tail," one of the villagers said accusingly, then withdrew back into the crowd as Caliwone sent a glare his way.

"This is true," Kaede said interestedly as she turned her attention down to Caliwone's hairy brown tail. "From where do you hail?"

"What?" Caliwone asked, hearing her words but not understanding them.

"Where do you come from," Kaede simplified for him.

Caliwone considered for a moment. Who on this planet hadn't heard of him, what with all of the terrible things and tragic events he had done during his three year stint on Earth before Kal-El had brought him down. To be far though, these people did seem to be a bit low on brains.

"I am from a planet named Vegeta," Caliwone said. "I am searching for Metropolis and the Justice League." No matter who these people were, the Justice League was world renowned. But to his astonishment, Kaede merely cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Who?"

"Batman?" Caliwone tried to explain and wondering if perhaps his translator had broken and he just wasn't delivering to these people. To help, he put his hands to the sides of his head and tried to mimic Batman's ears. "Wonder Woman? Superman?" He tried his best to duplicate the iconic "S" on his own chest.

"I think perhaps you ought to come with me," Kaede said, motioning him to follow. Caliwone dropped his hands with disgust and followed after the old woman. She lead him to a small single room wood structure and then she sat down with a small grunt.

"Please sit," she invited, motioning him to a spot on the other side of the small fire pit in the center. "Now, explain this 'Justice League' to me and perhaps we can find them together."

Caliwone sat, crossing both his arms and legs and thought about his answer. "They are a team of people dedicated for the well being of this planet," Caliwone started then stopped. "Well, they think they have a right to try and protect all of the galaxy, and many of them are not human, actually. Like Kal-El or Shayera. Some posses powers that they use to stop who they consider evil forces." Kaede watched him silently as he stopped talking and seemed to struggle on how to describe this League of his.

"I cannot say that I have ever heard of this group to which you refer," Kaede said thoughtfully. "When exactly did you go missing from this team?"

Caliwone opened his mouth and then closed it again. For some strange reason, he was having a very tough time remembering anything he had been doing before he landed in that old man's creepy cave. "I am not sure," Caliwone said, disturbed by this. "Earlier today, I guess."

"I see," Kaede said. "What about this place you describe; Metropolis?"

"What about it?" Caliwone asked.

"Were there any landmarks or special qualities that may make finding it easier?"

Caliwone shrugged slightly. "It is a large city, full of tall glass buildings and skyscrapers. Nothing like this crap."

"Like a castle?" Kaede inquired. "Battlements? Run by a lord?"

"No, nothing like that," Caliwone said, waving one hand dismissively. "This is a place of work. Newspaper, food, that sort of thing."

Kaede sat quietly for a moment while she digested that. "I wonder," she said at last. "Large glass buildings, you say? I wonder if you are referring to the time of which Kagome hails from."

Caliwone cocked his head to one side. "Who?"

"Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister Kikyo," Kaede explained. "A priestess. Kagome is from something like five hundred years into our future and has described such places to me before."

From outside the shack, a single voice was raised. "Kaede? Hey, you old hag. Are you there?"

"That be Inuyasha," Kaede said without showing the least irritation at being called an old hag. "Perhaps Kagome is with him. Let us see."

Kaede stepped out of the old shack and onto the wide path that lay in front of it. Inuyasha was indeed coming up the path toward her, his red kimono, sword, and long white hair instantly identifying the half demon. Beside him, a young girl in a modern green and white school uniform with long beautiful black hair following next to him and walking a pink bicycle with her.

"Ah, good," Kaede said, nodding a greeting to both of them as they drew closer. "I am glad to see Kagome is with you. I believe there is another person here that you may be able to help."

From behind Kaede, Caliwone stepped out of the shack and turned to face the two. With a scream of terror, Kagome dropped the bike and leaped behind Inuyasha. The bike hit the ground with a clatter that nobody heard over her shrieks. "It's the 'Golden Warrior'!"

To be continued...

Looks like Caliwone has found himself in another predicament! How will things go for him here and how will he make it back?

Hello everybody! It has been far too long. I hope everyone is set for another amazing short from Dragon Sagas. As previously stated, this whole Dragon Sagas is my tribute to the greatest action cartoons of my generation as best as I can fit into one series. As such, please understand that strength and powers may vary slightly for story cohesion.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Chapter 02: The Sacred Jewel

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titans, or Inuyasha**

**Chapter 02:****The Sacred Jewel**

Caliwone's eyes shifted between Kagome and Inuyasha as the girl screamed at the sight of him and dove behind the white haired man, letting her modern pink bicycle to fall with a clatter. Without hesitation, Inuyasha withdrew his sword as the girl clung onto the back of his fire red kimono. It transformed before Caliwone's eyes, turning from a battered and chipped katana into a sword of both exquisite size and beauty.

Caliwone eyed the blade, his senses tickled by something he'd never before felt from an inanimate object. It was almost as if it was alive in its own right. His eyes tore away from the blade reluctantly as Inuyasha's nose sniffed hard for his scent.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" he asked. "You don't smell human or demon."

"He's not," Kagome said, sending a defiant glare from out behind Inuyasha's back. "He's an alien." She withdrew her head back behind the half demon as Caliwone shifted his attention to her.

"A what?" Inuyasha asked, sounding as if he had never heard of such a thing before in his life.

"Someone not of this Earth," Kaede said, looking at Caliwone with new interest. "That does explain much about you."

"He's killed so many people in my time," Kagome squeaked. "Millions."

"So what's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, yeah it's tragic and all of that but that's no worse than the Band of Seven or even Sesshomaru."

"It is where I come from," Kagome answered hotly. "If I didn't know he was an alien I would say he was a demon from this era."

From over the hill top, two more people accompanied by two demons came into view. One was a man with black hair and blue robes similar to the monk that had confronted Caliwone not too long ago and carrying a staff. The other human was a woman with black hair as well but her hair fell far down her back and under the enormous boomerang that she carried; its size nearly the full length of the woman herself.

Both demons were surprisingly small. One was merely a cat with large eyes and twin tails. The other, although humanoid in general shape and the size of a small child, had a decidedly fox like resemblance with his fluffy red tail and paws. That one walked on his rear two feet and was dressed in blue pants and shirt with a light red vest.

All came to a sudden stop as they caught sight of the confrontation unfolding before them. The sight of Inuyasha's Tessaiga seemed to alert them to the potential danger of the situation and the woman reached up to take hold of her Hiraikotsu. The monk, however, looked over the situation more carefully.

"Miroku," the woman said, alarmed as the monk walked down casually between the two would be fighters, his eyes looking Caliwone up and down.

"Be at ease, Sango," Miroku said calmly and tilted his head over to Inuyasha. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Kagome seems to think this guy is a killer," Inuyasha said.

"Not a killer," Kagome shouted. "Mass murderer; the 'Golden Warrior'."

"A killer?" Shippo, the fox demon child, asked, his voice frightened.

"Stop being so overly dramatic," Inuyasha said disdainfully. "Your scaring Shippo. And besides, the guy looks big and all but not all that tough. Have you been reading Sota's scary books again?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sharply.

Inuyasha looked back hurriedly, a look of fear crossing his demonic edged face. "Now wait a sec, Kagome-"

"SIT BOY!"

Caliwone watched in some astonishment as the purple beads that hung around the half demon's neck seemed to pull Inuyasha down to the ground by the throat with enough force to crack the ground beneath him. Quietly, Caliwone eased slightly away from this girl, less she use whatever strange powers she had against him. He had no wish to be party to such indignity.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled as he tried to push himself up out of the hole he had created. "You've lost your mind. There isn't even anything gold about this guy."

"Sit boy," Kagome said once more, probably just for good measure as the ground cracked further under the onslaught.

Caliwone smirked. "I will show what she is so afraid of." With a crouch of his knees and a raising of his fists, the ground began to tremble and with dramatic flare, Caliwone released his full strength. Nothing happened. Caliwone looked down at his hands in shock. All of his power was gone! He clenched his fists in frustration. Now it made sense. That demon or whatever it had been that Caliwone had killed before entering this village had left him feeling drained, as if he had used a higher percentage of energy.

"In either case," Miroku said, apparently unconcerned with the behavior of the other two, "it doesn't appear to me that our friend here has shown any violent tendencies." Kaede nodded her agreement.

"So," Miroku said cheerily, clapping his hands together and looking all around. "Kaede, may we stay the night?"

"Of course, Miroku," Kaede said, smiling behind her wrinkles. "You are always welcome. As are you, Inuyasha," she added with only the slightest bit of hesitation Caliwone's ears detect.

"I don't know, Miroku," Sango said, her right hand still gripping her boomerang and eyeing Caliwone darkly. "I still have a bad feeling about this. I mean, I've never seen Kagome shake like that before. Not even when she was kidnapped by Koga and fighting the Birds of Paradise."

"My dear Sango," Miroku said, lowering his left hand and stroking her bottom soothingly. "Trust me."

One end of Sango's boomerang swung around and crashed into the back of Miroku's head. "How can I trust a lecherous monk like you!" Sango shouted.

"There is an anomaly, Naraku," Hakudoshi said, kneeling down in the darkness. He looked like a young boy with bleach white hair that stretched down to just beyond his shoulders. His eyes were eternally cool with all of the confidence in this world but trying hard not to let that show to the man that walked out of the darkest shadows before him. This man could have almost been mistaken for a human until one's eyes saw the demonic tentacles that arced outward from his back and the single eye that peered out from the center of his chest.

"There is another player," Hakudoshi finished.

"Interesting," Naraku said, his smooth voice not displaying any surprise whatsoever. "Describe him to me."

Hakudoshi frowned slightly. Him? By that simple sentence, Hakudoshi could tell that Naraku already knew all about him. "It is hard to say whether he is human or demon, or if either applies but he is not from this time."

"Much like our young reincarnated priestess, Kagome," Naraku said. "Yes indeed."

Hakudoshi nodded slightly. "In which case, he would be searching for a way back as quickly as possible."

"Yes, he is," Naraku said. Turning slightly, a young girl who looked no older than ten appeared next to Naraku holding a mirror. Like Hakudoshi, her hair was as bleach white as her clothing with wide, blank eyes. Also, like Hakudoshi, she was a incarnation of Naraku's very flesh along with the wind sorceress Kagura and the infant child that contain Naraku's actual heart.

"Unfortunately for him, he seems to have left that time in somewhat of a crisis and Kagome does not seem all that willing to help him." In Kanna's mirror, an image appeared, growing ever more clear as time elapsed. Soon, it showed the new arrival sitting with Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others. All seemed on edge and giving this new arrival plenty of space. Kagome, for her part, was out from hiding completely behind Inuyasha to practically sitting in his lap for all the space that separated the two.

"You are of course familiar with my Saimyosho," Naraku said, referring to his poisonous insects that relayed information to him via Kanna's mirror. "I would say matters have not improved much for his circumstances," Naraku commented. His eyes were on Hakudoshi, not on the mirror as if waiting for a reaction.

"What are my orders?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Patience," Naraku said. "Kagura, I think will be the one to convince him that Inuyasha and his friends are plotting against him and are holding out on how to get back home. With a little luck, he might be able to destroy Inuyasha on his own."

Hakudoshi nodded. "I understand. In the meantime-"

"In the meantime, you will accompany Kanna and myself to visit an old demon that may be willing to help me locate the remaining Sacred Jewel shards."

Hakudoshi grimaced. It would seem that his personal plans would have to wait a little while longer. "Of course, Naraku," he said, trying hard not to allow his frustrations to enter his voice. One day, he promised himself, he would see the end of Naraku for good.

Kagome shifted slightly, her knee banging against Inuyasha's lightly for the umpteenth time. He looked down at her again in slight annoyance; also for the umpteenth time and moved his Tessaiga more comfortably between his arms as it rested against his shoulder. Shippo, the tiny young fox demon was now sitting terrified on Inuyasha's other shoulder.

Next to them, Sango and Miroku remained calm but ready for trouble should Caliwone try something and perhaps sitting a little closer than absolutely necessary together around the camp fire that bathed all of their faces with an orange glow. Kaede sat closest to the Saiyan, looking rather affronted at being positioned so close to this supposed threat.

Caliwone, for his own, sat glowering at the fire pit, refusing to look any of them in the face as he contemplated the predicament he now found himself. Stranded in the past with no idea how to return to the home to the Justice League. He frowned harder suddenly as his mind paused with that last thought. Since when did he start considering the Justice League his home?

"So," Miroku said, breaking the long silence. "I know this must be disorienting being thrown back in time. Tell me, what is the last thing you remember before arriving here?" He broke off as he saw Caliwone was paying no attention to him at all but simply staring intently at the flames in apparent deep thought.

"Hey," Inuyasha snapped. "We're talking to you here. The least you could do is pay attention." Caliwone didn't even twitch. "Hmph," Inuyasha grunted.

Caliwone looked up, apparently for the first time noticing all of the eyes trained on him. "What?"

"'What' he asks," Inuyasha snorted.

Caliwone's eyes focused on him. "You have a problem?"

"We are just trying figure you out," Miroku said diplomatically.

"We have many enemies out there," Sango said seriously. "We need to know if you are one of them."

Caliwone raised an eyebrow fractionally. "You? An enemy of mine?"

"He doesn't smell like Naraku," Inuyasha said. "I am actually having a hard time understanding his scent."

"I already told you he's not from this planet," Kagome said.

"Yes, we know," Kaede said diplomatically. She turned her attention to Caliwone.

"I don't know," Caliwone said reluctantly. "Ever since I have been here, I seem to have been losing my memory. I remember going to a place called Gotham City with Batman and Batgirl, but I feel like that was many days ago. What's happened between then and now-" He shrugged.

"It was," Kagome confirmed tentatively. "I heard about your visit to Gotham but that was a couple of months ago."

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a concerned glance.

"What do you think?" Sango asked quietly. "Do you think he is being manipulated by a sacred jewel shard?"

"A what?" Caliwone asked, looking back and forth between the group.

"I don't think so," Kagome said as she looked at him as if scanning to see something in his heart. "I don't sense one, anyway."

"And I do not sense any evil intent from him," Miroku said, studying Caliwone intently. "Or anything resembling Naraku, anyway."

"Enough," Caliwone snarled, drawing a stark silence from the rest of group. "Sacred Jewel. Explain. Now."

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look even as Miroku took in a deep breath and opened his mouth. "The Shikon Jewel, or the jewel of Four Souls, was originally created by Midoriko, an exceptionally gifted and powerful priestess a long time ago. When Midoriko was about to die fighting a demon, she joined her soul inside her heart, with the soul of the demon to make it good and pure. By doing that, she killed herself and the demon. This created the Shikon jewel. Inside it, Midoriko and the demon souls still fight each other.

"The Shikon Jewel is a powerful spiritual item, that, depending on its owner, may become pure or tainted depending on the owners purpose," Miroku continued, deciding to pass over the fact that even a small shard of the jewel can grant incredible power to even the weakest of humans or demons; including the ability to keep someone alive at the brink of death or, as seen on several occasions such as the Band of Seven, brought back from the grave all together. "As of now, the Shikon jewel has been shattered and span across the continent and both humans and demons seek it greedily. We, on the other hand, seek merely to restore it to its full form."

Caliwone remained silent, considering. Despite his careful avoidance, Miroku had deftly implied significant power to be had. The question was, how much power? He had seen what humans had called 'significant' power that he had blown away with ease. This was probably just more of the same. His right hand flexed slightly as he remembered how much power it had taken to blow up that demon earlier and his inability to transform into a Super Saiyan...

Inuyasha watched Caliwone closely, seeing his mind working through the possibilities. He glanced briefly over at Sango and saw her looking at him with the same knowing expression. Out of anybody else in the group, Sango, an experienced Demon Slayer raised in a clan of Demon Slayers, was perhaps the second best warrior Inuyasha had ever seen. In fact, despite her constant distraction with Miroku, she had one of the sharpest minds.

Caliwone looked back up at the watching group, his left eyebrow, almost constantly raised in irritation with this group, was beginning to twitch. "Yes?" he asked, slowly and clearly at the brim of his patience. "If you do not stop staring at me," he continued, "I will be forced to remove your eyes from your sockets."

In her lap, Shippo quivered in fear. "This guy is scary."

"That's right," Caliwone said, glad to encourage Shippo's attitude. "I am."

The feline cat, Kirara, growled at him from next to Sango. Caliwone looked at her and the growling subsided.

"So where does that leave us?" Miroku asked.

"Leave us?" Caliwone asked. "All of this leaves us nowhere. I must return to my own time immediately and leave this wretched place where it belongs; in the past."

"I see," Miroku said, carefully avoiding looking at Kagome. She could return to her time and back to the Feudal Era whenever she chose but the fact the Kagome seemed to fear this visitor greatly and that she herself had not mentioned her ability to do so told Miroku that she was considering leaving him here in this era. If that was the case, Miroku did not want to tip her hand. Unfortunately, none of the others seemed to have thought that through. There were minor shuffling all around as they all shot Kagome furtive glances.

Luckily, Caliwone was not paying enough attention to either notice this or care enough to understand the meanings.

"In any case," Miroku said with a slight nod at Kaede. "I suggest we all get some sleep and tackle this problem in the morning."

"I agree," Kaede said with a short nod. "We will all benefit from rest and our minds sharper for it."

Miroku stood and followed the girls and Shippo as Sango slid the door to the small building open.

"What are you doing, monk?" Sango asked as she caught sight of Miroku trying to follow them in.

"I am just doing my duty as a man to make sure that you ladies are completely safe in these dangerous times," he answered with a failing attempt at seriousness. "And I can serve that duty best from inside."

"Right," Sango said dryly. "I think we will be fine by ourselves, thanks."

"But Sango, you know as well as I that I could never forgive myself if something happened to any of you. I wouldn't be able to live in this world." Casually, his hands reached out and took hold of both of their bottoms.

Two loud slapping sounds cracked like whips through the area and past the nearby woods. Caliwone shook his head in amazement at these humans.

"You can start by learning to live without touching my butt, Miroku!" Sango shouted, her face bright red. "You stay out here or so help me if I find you in here while we are sleeping. Kirara, you stay out here and keep an eye on things. Especially the monk." Kirara gave a muted 'mew' and abruptly transformed into her full demon Saber tooth form in a blaze of fire.

Miroku raised his hands in silent acknowledgement from his prone position on the ground where two hand shaped welts now throbbed on either cheek as the door slammed shut. Kirara came closer and licked Miroku's cheek in sympathy.

"You should get some ice on that," Inuyasha said. "Otherwise it's going to swell up like a balloon."

"It was worth it," Miroku said a blissful look coming across his face as he sat up.

"Right," Inuyasha said, just as dryly as Sango's voice had been.

Caliwone snorted as he leaned back against his chosen tree and closed his eyes. Perhaps with dawn, he would find a way away from these crazy people and back to his home with the Justice League. He frowned as that thought passed. Since when did he start considering the Justice League his home?

He shook that thought from his head. Defeating Kal-El was his only concern. He had promised Kal-El that. Once he made it back, he would make good on that promise.

To be continued...

Number two down. First, forgive me for taking this chapter to familiarize those who are not familiar with the Inuyasha Fandom with that story. For those of you that are more familiar, this is tentatively taking place between Inuyasha and Inuyasha: Final Act.

Second, thank you Kobez2.0 as always for your great help.

I hope you are all enjoying this so far and guarantee of plenty of action in the final three chapters.

Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 03: Tainted Once More

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titans, or Inuyasha**

**Chapter 03: Tainted Once More**

Caliwone opened his eyes, his hunters instincts aroused by something not quite right. Almost like someone or something was watching him from the depths of the darkness that surrounded this little camp they had all made. His eyes roamed the darkness but not even his eyes could completely penetrate the curtain of black.

Inuyasha remained asleep in his upright position, eyes closed and his breathing slow and nearly silent. His sheathed blade of his Tessaiga rested between his crossed legs and threaded neatly through his folded arms. The dented and rusted looking hilt rested on his left shoulder from where Caliwone expected he would have easy and quick access to it should they be attacked. His ears gave the occasional turn and twitch that was very dog like as he unconsciously kept an ear open for danger.

Miroku's position was nearly mirror that of Inuyasha, his staff taking the same role as Inuyasha's sword and leaning his back up against the side of the small structure to which e had been summarily kicked out of by Sango as he had tried slyly to sneak in to where the women and Shippo were sleeping.

Kirara, Sango's demon saber tooth feline, slept between Inuyasha and Miroku in its full demon form; a not so subtle attempt to keep the heavy hitters outside with Caliwone to keep an eye on him. Even as Caliwone's eyes roamed through the darkness and across the others, Kirara's head lifted and locked eyes with Caliwone. Caliwone held the feline's eyes for a few moments then lifted himself silently into the air and to his feet.

Kirara stood as well, her stance and posture indicating that she was not sure whether he was going to attack or run. Caliwone waved a hand dismissively and made a sniffing motion, trying to communicate with the feline. Kirara cocked her head slightly and took a sniff as well, then sat back on her haunches and watched Caliwone lift himself off the ground again and hover silently away into the shroud; allowing both Inuyasha and Miroku to sleep peacefully.

He moved deep into the woods that lay none too far from the camp site, his mind stretched out and being sure to keep tabs on creatures who may pose a threat to him in his weakened state and ignoring the ones that could not. Far enough away from the camp, Caliwone lowered himself to the ground and continued onward on foot still more or less silently despite the spattering of downed branch's and sticks.

He peered hard into the shroud afforded by the tall overhanging trees and with its help, Caliwone's senses imagined the sight of a young woman in the kind of kimono this region seemed to prefer step out from behind a thick tree.

"So, you are Caliwone," the woman said, snapping closed what Caliwone could only guess was a fan of some sort. "I have heard a lot about you lately."

Caliwone cocked his head slightly in mock surprise. "Interesting since my arrival here was no more than mere hours ago. Someone has great informational resources."

The woman seemed to shrug slightly and for just the briefest moment, her fan caught the little light that had managed to stream down through the tree canopy and flash across her face. Like her voice, her eyes were sharp and wary and only in shape were they human. Her ears, pointed much like Beast Boy's from the Teen Titans immediately labeled her a demon in this era.

"In this area, news travels as quickly as the winds." She took a step toward him and Caliwone noted that not a sound reached his ears, nor did any wind rustle the leaves from her passage. It was as if she existed in a void of natural law. "I just felt compelled to warn you about your new friends."

Caliwone snorted derisively at that. "How kind of you although I have to wonder where a demon would find such kindness in her heart to do so. It's hard, I know. Trust me, I've been called one."

Caliwone could practically feel her smirk slightly, as if he, an alien, could be compared to a demon. "Fair enough. The man I work for-" the dark that surrounding her was too dark for Caliwone to see her scowl "-feels your presence here with those dangerous people is not good for him or his land."

"Oh really?" Caliwone said, amused. "And your boss is who, exactly?"

"His name is Naraku," the woman said. Even in this darkness, Caliwone could see her eyes glint.

"Naraku," Caliwone repeated. "Interesting. They say the same thing about him."

"And yet they hold secrets from you," Kagura said. "That girl recognized you from your present, correct? So she must be able to travel back and forth freely. Yet they hold that from you." Kagura tapped her closed fan lightly against her chin thoughtfully. "Why would they do that, I wonder?"

Caliwone thought that through for a moment. "I am a stranger to them," he answered. "Who says they have to tell me everything?"

"They don't," Kagura said. "But I would have thought that if they feared you, they would send you back to your time as soon as they could to be safe from you." She continued to walk toward him like a snake slithering toward her prey. "But if Inuyasha and the rest of his little band of friends intend on trapping you in this era, wouldn't that make them the bad guys here?" She came to a stop a few feet from Caliwone, close enough now for Caliwone to take in the details of her face. She lifted her left hand and opened it revealing a glowing purple shard of a jewel.

"Naraku is willing to show you how to return home and to your life provided you do a small favor for him."

Caliwone look hard into her unblinking face but did not reach out immediately. "Let me guess," Caliwone said. "Take out Inuyasha?"

"This shard of the Shikon jewel will return your missing powers to you," Kagura said for an answer. "You will need this to both defeat Inuyasha as well as to return to your own time. I suggest you do not lose it."

Caliwone narrowed his eyes slightly against the idea of doing someone else's bidding but if it meant returning back to Shayera and Kal-El... Well, he didn't much care for Inuyasha anyway. He hesitated once more then reached up and took the shard.

Inuyasha looked up as Caliwone strode back toward the group, a sour expression set on his face. Miroku was awake as well, standing pensively as the sun finally started its slow climb up past the horizon line. He turned as he heard Caliwone's approach and smiled as warmly as he could.

"Good morning, Caliwone," he said. "My, aren't you an early riser."

Caliwone ignored him and went straight to Inuyasha.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked, standing up as he realized that he was the focus of Caliwone's attention. He didn't have a chance to say anything else. With a mighty swing, Caliwone's fist slammed into Inuyasha's face with enough force to shatter concrete. Inuyasha's head smashed into the ground and slid. With impressive speed, Inuyasha slapped a hand onto the ground and vaulted himself back to his feet.

Miroku was fast, alright. Before Inuyasha had even finished sliding, Miroku had stepped forward, lifting his right fist and dropping the cloth that covered his right palm.

"What's the matter with you?" he shouted, looking angrily at the Saiyan.

"Showing your true colors after all," Inuyasha snarled, his fangs barred as he pulled out his Tessaiga. "Fine. You asked for it."

Caliwone's face darkened subtly, although Miroku was not sure whether the effect was due to the rising sun or some inner demon ready to burst forth. "You have kept secrets from me," Caliwone snarled. "You know the way back to the present, yet you have hidden that truth for me." Energy sparked dangerously. "You intend to leave me stranded in this pathetic penitence of a world full of demons and weaklings. Abandonment in a perennial Hell."

"You've lost your mind-" Inuyasha started to say but Caliwone didn't wait for words. With a roar, golden light erupted around the Saiyan with enough force to shake the ground upon which they stood. His hair flashed to blonde as did his eyebrows. His eyes turned ice blue as the air around him sparked and sizzled with erratic energy.

Despite the danger he was in as Caliwone's fist slammed into the flat of his blade, Inuyasha marveled at the speed and power of which this alien commanded. It was like nothing he had ever faced before. Raw power.

The image of Ryukotsusei flashed through his mind briefly before his mind was forced to focus on his recovery from the blow. In flash of realization, he realized that he was suddenly fifty feet backwards from where he had started and where Miroku was left to spare with the Saiyan. With a snarl of irritation, Inuyasha hurried back.

Miroku, having decided that a purely physical attack would be highly unsuccessful, he had pulled out several sutra scrolls and was trying hard to find a spiritual spell that would halt the brute. Already there were several sutra's stuck to Caliwone, sparking and sizzling in some cases but Caliwone casually ignored them as he lifted a single hand to point at Miroku.

"Caliwone, calm down for a minute so we can talk," Miroku yelled over the roar of Caliwone's aura. From the small building, Sango, fully dressed in her demon slaying uniform and carrying her Hiraikotsu rushed out to stand beside Miroku. Kagome peeked out of the building as well, a bow and arrow held ready in her hand while Shippo quivered at her feet.

"This is how he is in my time as well," Kagome shouted and leveled her bow and arrow at him. Her eyes widened suddenly as she caught sight of something glowing in his chest.

There was a flare as Caliwone readied a bolt, red energy warping the air around his hand. Swearing, Inuyasha lifted his blade and slammed it to the ground. "WIND SCAR!"

The ground erupted in a wave of fire ahead of the half demon. Caliwone turned, a look of surprised crossing his angered face before the attack struck home. The Saiyan was blown backwards, engulfed and disappeared in the flash.

Inuyasha let out a long breath but kept his blade ready. Through his connection with the Tessaiga, he had felt the attack hit but not obliterate. Which meant that Caliwone was probably still alive. The dust cleared, revealing Caliwone walking forward in the middle the destroyed ground, not so much as limping from the blow.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Had enough yet, psycho?"

For answer, Caliwone lifted off the ground slightly and the red warping energy returned to his right hand. "Yes, I have." The energy built, dangerously so and Inuyasha became suddenly aware of Kaede's village directly in the path of this battle. Even now, he could see the terrified eyes of the children and women that lived there, the angry helpless eyes of the men. Their fates rested solely on him.

"Get out of the way," Inuyasha snapped at Sango and Miroku. He dashed forward, stepping directly in between him and the village and raising his blade once more. Caliwone was barely able to be seen now, his body hidden by the red glow of his attack. He could sense the flow of energy in the attack, twisting and rolling as if in agony. Quietly, Inuyasha smiled.

With a roar, Caliwone fired his Sphere of Destruction, the ground ripped itself apart as if a gravity well stronger than mother Earth's was pulling it apart. With only half an ear, he could hear Kagome scream but knew that Miroku or Kirara would be sure to keep her safe. Lifting his blade, Inuyasha blasted his own attack. "BACKLASH WAVE!"

His Wind Scar streaked out and pierced the attack to its heart. There was a moment of hesitation and then, impossibly, the attacks burst into tornado's. Caliwone drew back, retreating as his own attack whirled toward him. He barely dodged the first on but it turned, tracking him. In a burst of gold, Caliwone tore upward, trying to escape the onslaught, this sudden reversal. There were too many of them. Another set of tornados honed in and just when all hope seemed lost for the enraged Saiyan, a bolt of lightning lanced down through the center of the Backlash Wave, neutralizing it.

Inuyasha stared in complete disbelief as Caliwone floated unharmed back down to the grown. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded as he say his attack disappear around him until he saw what the lightning had brought. Two figures now sat in the clearing smoke. One was a large, three eyed cow, its jaw working slightly as it stared blankly into the clearing sky. The second figure both Inuyasha and Caliwone recognized.

"Oooh!" the man wailed, tears falling from his bulging eyes as Totosai climbed off his cow and brandished a sheathed sword in one hand. "What have you done? What have you done?"

"Hey, old man," Inuyasha shouted from behind Totosai. "We are in the middle of a battle here. And thanks for killing my attack, by the way. Why don't you get out of here?"

"You," Totosai wailed, turning his back to Inuyasha as if the half demon wasn't there at all. "My greatest work, ruined by the likes of you."

Caliwone watched the old man walk closer, vaguely remembering that he owed this man a great deal of pain...for some reason. But the reason didn't matter to him much. As Totosai approached, Caliwone's left hand shot out and grabbed Totosai around the throat.

"Let go of him," Miroku shouted, raising his right hand warningly.

The Saiyan scoffed, his eyes only briefly diverted from the stupid man who had foolishly approached him. His eyes returned to the old man, his mind struggling silently behind his icy expression as to how he knew this man.

"Let him go, Caliwone."

Caliwone frowned slightly as he directed his attention toward the voice that seemed to command such authority. His sense's flared at the tingling of power as his eyes fell upon the girl, Kagome. Her bow was held ready in her hands with an arrow held ready against the taut string.

"I can see your jewel shard," Kagome said, her voice still with the tone of command in it.

"A jewel shard?" Sango asked.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha asked darkly.

"In the center of his chest," Kagome reported. "Just to the right."

Caliwone sent a snarl in Kagome's direction and in that instant, Inuyasha leaped forward and brought his mighty Tessaiga slashing downward. Caliwone easily sidestepped the attack, allowing the blade to miss him but the reflexive move opened his chest to Kagome's arrow. Before he could move, the arrow struck him dead on target. Impossibly, the arrow threw Caliwone backwards with incredible force. His grip was lost by the surprise of the attack and Totosai fell to the ground as Caliwone was slammed into a tree twenty feet back.

Caliwone looked down at the arrow and was surprised again to see the arrow had not penetrated his skin at all. It hovered an inch from his skin, a dark glow surrounding the arrow and a darker glow emanating from the sacred jewel shard in his chest. There was a crack and his Super Saiyan state dropped in unison with the darkness in the shard. The arrow fell harmlessly to the ground and stuck itself between his feet.

He rubbed his head with one hand, confused with what was happening around him. He looked up and found himself staring at the sharp tip of Inuyasha's blade. Inuyasha himself, along with the rest of his group, all stood around him brandishing their various weapons. He couldn't have cared less about that but the anger he felt at his own lack of control was unbearable.

He stood up and ripped out the jewel shard that Kagura had given him. He held it up for a cursory examination, than wrapped his fingers around it.

"Wait," Miroku said urgently and Caliwone looked at him. "We need that shard. Please don't destroy it." Caliwone considered for a moment then tossed the shard to Miroku and brushed past Inuyasha.

"Where did you get that?" Kagome asked, stepping in front of the Saiyan and blocking his path with fire in her eyes.

Caliwone looked down imperiously at her for a moment, curious to see if she be frightened enough to move out of his way but she remained unmoved. Apparently, she had a stronger sense of courage than she had displayed earlier. "Some woman named Kagura," Caliwone said at last. He looked around as he sensed the sudden tension from the others. "You are familiar?"

"More than familiar, I would say," Miroku said with simmering hatred.

"She is an incarnation from a very dangerous demon," Sango said.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said with a snarl.

Caliwone looked between them, his face emotionless but a simmering rage beginning to burn in his soul. "This Naraku," he asked carefully. "He is a demon of this world, is he?"

"A half demon, yes," Sango said. Despite the turn this conversation had taken, she remained on guard around him, not allowing the conversation to lower her defenses. A professional indeed. "He fell in love with a priestess that he could not have when he was badly injured and made a pact with a thousand of demons to restore his body." Sango gave a slightly uneasy look over at Inuyasha.

"That Priestess was named Kikyo," Miroku said, picking up where Sango had left off. "She was the protector of the Sacred Jewel when it was still whole. You were given a small shard of that very same jewel and look what power it afforded you. He killed Kikyo in order to obtain that jewel but a series of events prevented him from obtaining it. Kikyo, as she was dying, asked that the jewel be burned along with her body to take it out of this world all together." He placed his hands together in front of his face and bowed his head slightly. "A very noble act."

"Right," Caliwone said dryly. "Yet the jewel remains."

All eyes very briefly turned to Kagome.

"Kagome is my sister Kikyo's reincarnation from 500 years into thy future," Kaede spoke up. "With her return to this time, she unknowingly brought the jewel back into existence."

"Yeah, ok," Inuyasha said with the aire of strained patience. "If you want to know the whole story, go read the manga. Shall we continue here?"

Caliwone nodded slightly and turned back to the strange old man.

Totosai was right where Caliwone had dropped him, laying on his back and staring off into space with his sheathed sword clutched in both arms. Caliwone stood over him for a minute before nudging him slightly with one booted foot.

"You awake, old man?"

It took a few moments for the old man to respond, but when he did, it was sudden. "Oh, how horrible," he wailed. "Look what you have done! Ruined!"

"Get a grip, old man," Caliwone admonished disdainfully. "What are you talking about?"

"What's your problem, Totosai?" Inuyasha asked as well, walking up next to Caliwone but neglected to sheath his sword, Caliwone noticed. Inuyasha sent Caliwone a withering look before returning his attention to Totosai.

"I haven't seen you this upset since Sesshomaru demanded you make a sword for him," Sango said, stepping to Miroku's side.

"Worse," Totosai wailed, his bulbous eyes rolling slightly as if in agony. "Far worse." He pointed a finger dramatic at Caliwone.

There was silence for a moment as all in the party waited for Totosai to finish his accusation.

"Spit it out, old man," Inuyasha snapped, finding himself as low on patience as the Saiyan.

Caliwone reached down and pulled the Totosai off the ground and to his feet with one strong arm. "Enough games. Speak before I rip your tongue out and you speak no more."

Totosai raised the sword for Caliwone to see. Taking it, Caliwone let Totosai fall back to the ground on his back. It was a simple blade sheathed in a simple wood sheath with gold trim running around the edges and down the sides. Even to Caliwone's untrained eyes in craftsmanship, he could tell that it had been designed by a true master. Caliwone pulled the weapon clear and examined the sharp new blade but saw nothing else special about it.

"What about this thing?" Caliwone scoffed, dropping the sheath down onto Totosai and letting the blade fall into the ground. It sank into the ground halfway up to its hilt.

"It won't work for anyone else," Totosai said, sitting up and looking imploringly up at Caliwone. "Not even me."

"What are you talking about?" Caliwone said. "Are you afraid it's going to bite you?"

Totosai didn't say anything right away. "Only the swords true owner may reveal its inner power."

"What, you mean like an energy weapon or something?" Caliwone asked, then his eyes brushed across Inuyasha's Tessaiga. "Wait," he said as the implications finally clicked in his head. "Do you mean like dog ears' sword?"

"Who are you calling dog ears, monkey boy?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Watch your tongue, half breed," Caliwone snapped back.

"Enough, children," Miroku said, clapping his hands together to get their attention, the rings on his staff jingling slightly. "Totosai, can you please explain this?"

"Well," Totosai started. "I'm not really sure. I can only guess that when you came crashing down into my home while I was in the process of finalizing this sword, some of your blood or hair got thrown into the final mix and changed the nature of the sword entirely. Because of your alien nature, the sword will only respond to you and your alien aura."

"It doesn't matter," another voice said from behind them all. They turned and saw a taller demon with long flowing white hair, missing left arm, and decidedly more demonic look to his step. A Prussian blue crescent marked the center of his forehead along with two magenta stripes on each cheek. A cloud-like sash flowed over his right shoulder to trail behind him with nearly the same grace as his walk while a spiked pauldron reached over his left shoulder.

He reached his remaining arm to his left side, a slow and purposeful movement, and drew out his sword. "He is an abomination not meant for this world and I will see to it that he is erased from it."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 04: Mangetsuken

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titans, or Inuyasha**

**Chapter 04: Mangetsuken**

Caliwone eyed the new demon as he approached closely, noting instantly that he was no amateur. He ducked, his movement practically going hand in hand with Sesshomaru's own movements as he disappeared, his motion nearly making him invisible to the naked eye. Even still, he could feel Sesshomaru's sword, Tokijin, slice over his head and cut the top tips of his black hair.

His eyes narrowed angrily but didn't have the time to do more than growl as Sesshomaru reversed directions and brought the sword cutting down. Caliwone pushed off with his right foot and threw himself to his left, using his left hand to spring board himself back to his feet and throw a blast out with his right. He swore as he saw and felt his blast fly out under powered from his norm. Without batting an eye, Sesshomaru cut the blast in half and darted forward as the two halves of energy exploded behind him.

Caliwone leaped into the air to avoid Sesshomaru's assault. Not deterred, Sesshomaru leapt after him. He dodged two vicious swings before he tried a counter with a left kick but forced his body to come up short. Sesshomaru's blade was waiting for his attack, threatening to let Caliwone's own attack sever his own leg. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly and his own foot caught Caliwone square in the stomach and sending him staggering backwards through the air before his eyes caught sight of Sesshomaru. He was pointing the tip of his blade directly at Caliwone. His senses flared an instant before the Tokijin sparked green energy and fired a bolt down at Caliwone.

Caliwone brought up both of his arms across his chest and head to block as the bolt struck. The attack felt like thousands of needles cutting through him, slicing him piece by piece as if Tokijin itself was striking him. He hit the ground with the force of a cannon and rolled backwards and to his feet, breathing hard and cursing.

Sesshomaru appeared through the cloud of dirt that hung in the air like a curtain, dashing in with speeds nearly matching that of Caliwone in his current state. Almost. As good as Sesshomaru was, Caliwone was a Saiyan Elite with all the skill and talent that was implied. The problem was his mind and his body were no longer in sync.

Caliwone jumped over the horizontal strike and kicked at Sesshomaru's head and missed as Sesshomaru redirected his sword. Caliwone slammed his forearm down hard onto the flat of the blade as it came in, forcing the sword down and under him as his foot finally found purchase across Sesshomaru's cheek.

Sesshomaru staggered back a few steps as Caliwone landed heavily on the ground, his breath coming in short, shallow breaths. Sesshomaru moved again, this time coming at Caliwone from the side. His blade stabbed straight out, barely missing the Saiyan as he threw himself to the side, then racing forward to strike, only to miss and be blasted by Sesshomaru's attack and sent flying backwards.

Inuyasha and the others watched the battle in near silence, none daring to get caught in the battle. Beside Miroku, Sango shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously. "Don't you think we should do something?" she asked. "They might end up killing each other."

"Fine by me," Inuyasha said with a derisive snort. "Personally, I think it's about time someone took Sesshomaru down a peg or two and I couldn't care less about what happens to Caliwone. I think the best solution is for them to wipe themselves out so we can go on about our merry way to track down Naraku."

Kagome frowned slightly at Inuyasha and his words about his older brother but silently agreed with him about Caliwone. Just because the Justice League had decided that he was a good guy didn't mean that the rest of the world would forgive all of the horrors Caliwone had committed. She looked down at the jewel shard that had been given to Caliwone and frowned harder. She opened her mouth but an explosion startled her words silent.

Caliwone hopped back and let loose another volley and blast at Sesshomaru. He dodged the blasts and swung at Caliwone again. Redirecting his aim, Caliwone fired at the ground, blowing dirt and large chunks of stone into the air to disguise his position.

Sesshomaru stopped and sank his Tokijin into the ground. Lifting his only hand, he flicked his wrist. An acid green whip whipped out into the debris. With another yank, Sesshomaru pulled Caliwone out of the cloud and into the ground a short distance away. With another flick, he lifted Caliwone high into the air and slammed Caliwone to the ground at his feet with another small spray of rocks and dirt. He let his acid whip disappear and pulled Tokijin from the ground once more and sliced the blade straight down onto Caliwone.

Only Caliwone was not there. Only the last remnants of dust floated away.

Sesshomaru hesitated for only a heartbeat until his sensitive ears picked up the sound of Caliwone's flight rushing at him. Sesshomaru ducked as Caliwone burst through the cloud of dirt and kicked at Sesshomaru's head, his fingertips of his trailing hand nearly brushing against the long cloud like sash that flowed over his right shoulder.

Unable to raise Tokijin fast enough, Sesshomaru settled for striking out with his left foot. Caliwone slapped the foot down and used his leverage to help spin his body back toward Sesshomaru. With his right hand, Caliwone fired a blast as his momentum took him several feet away from Sesshomaru. The demon spun on the spot, blocking the blast with his sword and slashing downward that sent a crescent shaped blast of energy at Caliwone as he completed his turn in one smooth motion.

Caliwone again slapped the attack aside and leaped into the air as Sesshomaru sent a horizontal burst at him. Caliwone clapped his hands together as he flew backwards and let a pinprick hover between them before lifting both hands and letting loose his Burst Rush.

Inuyasha felt his jaw drop open as the blue blaze of energy lanced down at his older brother. Sesshomaru, in contrast, remained calm. He raised his sword horizontally to eye level. The blade itself glowed blue from inner demonic energy and lighting erupted around him, briefly giving the illusion of an enormous dragon coiled to attack. With a swing of his Tokijin, he sent a column of blue lighting crashing into the Burst Rush.

For several long seconds, the attacks collided, the similar colors making it hard for Inuyasha and the others to see whose was winning until with a thunderous explosion, both attacks exploded.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku called out, not seeing either combatant in the falling debris that now surrounded the battlefield like volcanic ash. They all waited in silence as they listened for any indication that Sesshomaru or Caliwone were still alive.

Slowly, the cloud faded enough to have a clearer view. Sesshomaru stood unmoved from his previous position. He half turned his head to look back at the group, probably throwing them all a dirty look, and then returned his attention to the crater that now existed where the trees had just been. Out of the top of the fading cloud, Caliwone tumbled back, either blown backwards from the force of the explosion or he simply did not have the energy to stop his fall. He crashed into the ground on hand and knee, his eyes locking immediately onto Sesshomaru's cool eyes. He stood again and faced the demon. His body felt heavy as if the gravity had been turned way up, his breathing heavy and labored as blood from the wounds around his body splashed down onto the rock.

He growled in frustration as Sesshomaru raised his sword again, pointing the tip of the blade directly at Caliwone's chest once more. And that, as the people of this planet said, was checkmate. With his mind and body so hopelessly out of tune and all of his most intense training washed away and back to the way he had been when he had left planet Vegeta, he had precious little of his energy remaining and certainly not enough to combat this demon who managed to keep stride with him.

There was a flicker of reflected light a short distance to one side, and with it, perhaps a glimmer of hope. With a final crackle, Tokijin released its yokai and one thousand shards lanced toward Caliwone. With a tremendous effort, Caliwone dashed to one side, cleanly avoiding the attack and racing toward the sword named Mangetsuken. Getting a grip on its hilt, Caliwone pulled the sword from the ground in which it rested like Excalibur and slashed it in a great swing toward Sesshomaru.

Light the color of the moon launched itself like a monster toward Sesshomaru. He barely had the time to dodge; cleaving off the trailing sleeve of his missing left arm in its passage. Caliwone looked down at the sword in shock. He could feel it, like a bubble pressing against his mind. He pushed back against the intrusive probe and felt his mind. His attention was taken as Sesshomaru darted toward him and he felt the probe merge with his mind. Mangetsuken glowed brilliant gold, expanding in size shape.

Sesshomaru slowed to a halt to watch, like Caliwone, in confusion and awe. Sesshomaru turned a darkened glare to Totosai. "Why did you make a sword for this abomination, Totosai? After you refused to forge one for myself?"

Totosai scratched his head. "I did?"

"I think this has gone on too long, Sesshomaru," Sango said. "If this continues, the village may get dragged into this."

"I could not care less about a human village," Sesshomaru spat, yet refrained from continuing the battle.

The glow faded and for the first time, Caliwone saw Mangetsuken's true nature. Caliwone had used weapons in the past, everything from swords to energy weapons but had never felt comfortable using them. They were such inefficient things, and a distasteful borrowing of so called power. He had faith in his own abilities and, given a choice, would never use a weapon but in his weakened and unbalanced state, he desperately needed some edge. This was unlike any weapon he had ever encountered. It flowed into his mind, instantly feeling more like a true extension of his arm than a cold piece of steel.

The blade itself was not as long as Inuyasha's, nor as wide yet it was still an impressive sight. Nearly four feet of precision edged weaponry arched gracefully back like that of a broadsword. The material that the sword was no longer steel, even though silver still seemed to glisten in the light, looked much more like the fang of an enormous beast. The hilt, now separated from the blade by an elaborate guard was wrapped with a textured leather-like feel that afforded terrific grip.

Caliwone hefted the sword, its weight feeling like nothing more than a feather in his hand despite its size. That probing feeling in his mind was gone, replaced by what felt like some sort presence in his mind; benign but still present. Caliwone looked up as Sesshomaru took a step forward and lifted his sword. Two words formed in Caliwone's mind, from where he had no idea but he immediately reacted to them.

"Shingetsu Sutoraiki!" he shouted, slamming the sword down into the ground. Black light erupted out from the blade like small volcanoes erupting from underground in a chain. Sesshomaru tried to dodge to the side but the attack followed him as if it had a mind of its own.

Sesshomaru reversed directions, then darted forward, trying to lose the flow of energy but refused to be shaken. Tired of the game, Sesshomaru came to a halt and slashed his sword across its path. There was an explosion as the two attacks cancelled out and an eerie silence fell upon the group.

"Knock it off, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, jumping between the two and raising his sword.

"Heh," Sesshomaru said, making no move to lower his weapon. "You defend him now, Inuyasha?"

"Until we get a few answers from him," Inuyasha said. "Like what Kagura was trying to do by giving him a tainted jewel shard."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Kagura? Naraku is behind all of this?"

"Yes," Caliwone said. "She came to me in the night and told me that Inuyasha and his friends knew how to return me to my own time but were planning on keeping me here where I could do no more harm to the present."

"And you believed her?" Sango asked, her tone sounding rather guilty.

"Yes," Caliwone said, "I do. In exchange for the knowledge on how to return, she asked me to kill Inuyasha. With my powers considerably weakened, I accepted without thinking it through."

"Well," Sesshomaru said, finally sheathing his sword. "If you wish to leave this time, who am I to stop you? But one thing I will say is that Naraku is definitely the greater threat here. If you decide to pursue him, be sure to stay out of my way." He started to walk away but turned his head back slightly. "Same goes for you, little brother."

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha said, sheathing his own sword as he stared angrily at Sesshomaru's back. "Well I'm gonna, anyway." He turned back to Caliwone, his own long white hair fanning out behind him as he did so. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Caliwone glared up at the dog eared demon before turning away and stepping over to Totosai. "How do I make it go back?"

"To normal, you mean?" Totosai asked, eyeing Mangetsuken. "Well, that's simple."

"Okay," Caliwone said. "What do I do?"

"How should I know? It's your sword."

With a crash, Totosai hit the ground with a bruise the size of a melon already purpling on his head as Caliwone turned his back to the rest of the group and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked, her tone more concerned that threatening.

"I am going to find a way back on my own," Caliwone said, continuing to walk away with his sword over one shoulder and its sheath gripped tightly in the other hand. "Whether or not you have the answers I need or not, you obviously do not trust me, nor have I given you any reasons to. I am going to track down this Naraku on my own for the disgrace he has caused me."

Nobody said anything for a minute. "Caliwone," Kagome said, running over to him before he could disappear into the woods. "Please, wait."

"Leave me alone," Caliwone said, doing his best to ignore the human female.

"Listen," Kagome said. "I want to apologize for everything. I think we started off on the wrong foot. Why don't you-"

"Save your breath, human," Caliwone snarled. "You and your little friends just focus on staying out of my way and hope that we never cross paths again."

"Hey, now," Kagome said, her eyes narrowing. "I am just trying to make things right-"

"I said to shut up, woman!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted.

"Ah!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed into the ground behind her and Caliwone. "Damn it! What the Hell was that for?"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome squeaked, running over to Inuyasha and kneeling down beside him.

"I guess Caliwone really got to her," Sango commented to Miroku.

"Yes. Normally Inuyasha is the only too ever make her so angry," Miroku agreed.

"And that is how she usually handles those kinds of situations," Shippo added, crossing his tiny arms and nodding wisely while Kirara mewed next to him.

"Indeed," Miroku said and turned a smile on Caliwone, intending to use his innocent charm to coax him into staying but the fierce Saiyan was gone.

"What do you think?" Sango asked quietly.

"Well that's obvious," Inuyasha said, brushing off Kagome's helping hands and standing on his own. "We go after him. He may be an arrogant moron but he's good in a fight even if he won't stand a chance against Naraku by himself. If he wants to go after him, we might as well strike together."

Caliwone came to a stop in the cool air. Low hanging clouds passed over him like mist in early morning and hiding him from view of any of the pitiful humans below. He glanced down at the sword in his hand. He knew he had just received it but it was strange, he could hardly remember how he had obtained it. He had to focus his mind, straining to remember until, slowly it came back to him.

This wasn't the first time his memory had failed him. In fact, ever since he had arrived in this strange time he had had memory lapses; forgetfulness and robbed memories. What was going on? Did it have something to do with him going backward in time? Whatever the cause, Caliwone needed to find someone, Naraku, and get back home. He stretched out with his senses as hard as he could, looking for that Kagura woman.

There.

"Alright, Naraku!" Caliwone shouted through the heavens. "This ends here!" With a burst of blue fire, Caliwone raced toward the sense.

To be continued...

One chapter left guys and this one will be in the books.

Please tell me what you guys think so far so that I may continue to improve.

Thanks,

The Dark Prince


	5. Chapter 05: Lost

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titans, or Inuyasha**

**Chapter 05: Lost**

It was so long ago it seemed, Caliwone thought to himself as he speed across this bazaar land, that he had been transported here. Was it days now? Months? Years? Caliwone honestly no longer knew. He came to a stop in the air and looked down at the sword in his hand. The Mangetsuken glinted in the light passing through the clouds overhead as the early morning transitioned into afternoon, its vicious looking nature a true representation of its power. Like Caliwone himself, it had the ferocity of any Saiyan.

Caliwone frowned, an idea clicking on in his mind. The sword itself, reacting to his intent and increase in power and menace had transformed into its true form much like how Caliwone transformed into a Super Saiyan. Perhaps, with a calming flow and intent, the sword would return to its normal state. He concentrated, willing the blade to revert but nothing happened. Sighing and relaxing his tense muscles, he stretched out with his mind, trying to find Naraku's energy. There was a sudden flash from the other side of his eye lids and he snapped them open to see the blade returned to its more passive state. He sheathed it, wondering again at the strange turns his life had taken since his time on this planet.

He closed his eyes again and stretched out his mind. Unlike the Earth from which he had awakened from before he had begun to lay siege to it, this planet's population of demons and humans was intoxicating, full of power, many with powers above his own in his weakened state. The weight of Mangetsuken at his side seemed to tug lightly as if to remind Caliwone of the power the weapon itself was lending him.

His mind continued its search until with a subtle prod, Caliwone found what he was looking for. With a flare of fire like that of the exhaust of a shuttle, Caliwone blasted forth. The sense was not too far away and with an explosive crash, Caliwone landed in the middle of a dense forest. The smoke cleared away and Caliwone stood straight, a familiar scowl creasing his face as he searched for Naraku. What he saw was a white haired female child that looked as though she could be no older than ten. She carried a small mirror clutched in her hands but there was no fear on her face from his purposely dramatic entrance. In fact, there was no expression on her face at all.

"Hurry up," Kagome shouted, her voice stuttering slightly as Inuyasha continued to run and leap with her on his back.

"Shaddup," Inuyasha growled, throwing his passenger a dirty look. "We're going as fast as we can here."

"I know," Kagome said, gripping a little harder onto his red cloth. "But I sense jewel shards ahead."

"I can sense Caliwone up a head as well," Miroku said from his position straddling Kirara in her full demon form with a hand around Sango's waist as he uncomplainingly hung on so as to not be thrown.

"And I can smell Naraku," Inuyasha added darkly. "Or at least one of his incarnations. Kanna, I think but from here it's hard to tell."

"If Caliwone is there, then he might not know about Kanna's mirror," Sango said, remembering painfully what that mirror was capable of. "We need to reach him before she kills him."

The five of them burst out of the sparse tree line that surrounded Kaede's village, past the bone eaters well, and into the open expanse of valley. With no more obstacles, Inuyasha and Kirara pushed their speeds to their limits. No matter what, they needed to get to Caliwone before he got himself killed.

Caliwone narrowed his eyes and raised one hand. "Who are you? You are not powerful enough to be Naraku."

"Her name is Kanna," a familiar voice said. From behind one tree, Kagura stepped into the light, her ever present fan gracefully keeping a cool breeze on her face. "Like me, she is an incarnation of Naraku."

Caliwone snarled at Kagura's presence, the distasteful memory of their first encounter suddenly rising in his throat. "You will bring me Naraku now."

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Kagura asked. "Nobody tells Naraku to do anything. Even if you were to fight him, you couldn't kill him." She glanced darkly down at Kanna, as if glaring at her she could somehow wound Naraku. "Besides, you don't even have your powers. You wouldn't even get passed me if tried." She narrowed her eyes, daring him to prove her wrong.

Caliwone dropped his sword to the ground and clapped his hands together. This woman would pay dearly for her transgressions. Raising his hands above his head, he fired. Blue and white lanced out toward the two demons. Kagura smiled tightly to herself as her view of the trees and sky were blotted out by the attack. Kanna took a slight step to the side, in front of Kagura, and lifted her mirror.

Lightning crackled around Kanna as the attack hit her mirror... and was sucked inside.

"What?" Caliwone shouted, his mouth hanging open. Before he could say more, the air around Kanna crackled once more and Caliwone's own attack burst from her mirror. Caliwone had no time to move and no time to think. The blast washed over Caliwone like a tidal wave, eradicating the beautiful vista of forest. Kagura allowed for a feral grin to crease her otherwise beautiful face. Snapping the fan closed, she turned her back the battle and started away.

"TSUKI o SAKUGEN!"

Kagura whirled around, slashing her fan across her body. Hurricane winds sprang from her motion just as a crescent moon shaped blast sliced out of the wave of blue energy at her and Kanna. The wind, powerful though it was, barely managed to deflect the attack. The blast cut through the woods, tearing down even the thickest of trees with not a tug to slow it down. No doubt the attack would have sliced her in two with even less effort.

Caliwone stepped forward as his own reflected attack, splitting around him now, faded to nothing. Caliwone hefted the weapon which pulsed in his grip, eager to battle and taste the blood of its enemy. His own blood-lust in tune with his weapon, Caliwone lurched forward. Kagura swore and conjured up another windstorm. Gravel and chunks of tree filled the air between herself and Caliwone before with another sweep of her fan. "Dance of Blades."

Blades of wind cut through the hurricane of foliage and bore down on Caliwone. With a satisfying sound of pierced flesh, the whirring sounds of her blades vanished. Kagura smiled thinly and took a step forward. Or rather, tried to step forward. Something resisted her movement from behind. She looked down and saw a long thin blade extending from between her breasts right where her heart would have been. She turned her head to look back.

"It's true then," Caliwone said from behind her. "No blood, no pain. You truly are a demon."

Kagura sneered at him. "What of it-?"

Leaving the blade sticking in Kagura, Caliwone's free hand grabbed the back of Kagura's head and slammed her face first into the dirt. Planting a knee solidly on her back next to his blade to keep her pinned, Caliwone ground her face into the dirt and leaned forward to speak directly into her ear. "Now tell me, where is Naraku?" Kagura snarled under his grip, completely caught off guard by his brutality and speed. Not even that wolf demon Koga with his two jewel shards was ever that fast. "Answer the question, woman."

"Now, now, there is no need for that," a darkly cool and amused voice said from somewhere in the shades.

Caliwone head snapped up toward the voice. In an instant, Kagura's hand darted to her hair and grabbed a small feather. With a pop and a cloud of smoke, Kagura and Kanna suddenly were fifty feet high into the sky and soaring away from him on the back of an enlarged version of that same feather leaving Caliwone standing alone. He let them go, having no interest in pawns any longer. That voice, so sinister and cruel could only belong to a higher class demon. That voice could only be Naraku.

Out of the shadows, what had once been a man stepped lightly into the clearing. Long black hair lay across eyes and down his back. A single armored eye protruded from his chest. That same armor also covered his shoulders and forearms that meshed horribly with his blue shaded clothing. Two looping arches of armor exited from his shoulder blades and reentered his body midway down his back, right above his three serpentine tails.

Caliwone sneered in disgust, both at such a grotesquely distorted creation as well as hatred. This man not only deceived and manipulated him, but also was withholding the secret for returning home. He lifted his sword, pointing it directly at Naraku's chest.

"I see that your resolve to do things your own way has returned," Naraku said. "That means your usefulness to me has come to an end. A pity."

"I will not be used by the likes of you," Caliwone countered. "I stand alone."

"Heh. Indeed you do. In this world," Naraku gestured expansively to the area around him, "you are indeed isolated from everyone you know and love. Is that what you want?"

Caliwone forced a grim smile onto his face. "You know very little about me, don't you. I have a tendency to leap without looking." In a puff of smoke, Caliwone vanished. With a mighty swing from above Naraku, intending to catch him off guard by the odd angle of the attack, Caliwone brought his blade crushing down. A barrier erected itself all around Naraku, its purplish hue visibly rippling with the impact but showing no signs of breaking.

Naraku smiled to himself and one of his serpentine tail speared out. Caliwone slapped it aside and flipped away. He turned back around quickly and swing his sword horizontally once, then vertically. Two blue crescent bolts lashed outward Naraku and slammed full tilt into his barrier. The portions that struck the shield shattered like glass, fragmenting into thousands of pieces. What did not hit the barrier continued on, cutting down the thick woodland with not even a tug to slow their passage.

Naraku turned, that insufferable smile still on his face as his right hand morphed and elongated grotesquely, spearing outward. Caliwone shifted his hold on his weapon to his left hand and fired a wide blast that left a blue glowing smoke to cloud him. He burst directly forward, just dodging Naraku's counter and striking Naraku's barrier again.

"It is no use," he said from behind the purple shield. "What you are doing is meaningless. Your attacks cannot break through. "

"But mine can!" Inuyasha came leaping in from one side, his Tessaiga glowing red. "WINDSCAR!"

The ground exploded with the attack as light and power cut across the ground and over Naraku's shield. The barrier flickered and disappeared along with Naraku's confident expression. Caliwone didn't hesitate. Before the barrier had fully collapsed, Caliwone was already inside and with one flash of light, Caliwone cut him in two. Naraku screamed in pain as he started to fall. With one final decisive strike, Caliwone severed his head and the screaming immediately ceased.

Caliwone smiled in the sudden silence. He had almost forgotten the sweat pleasure of killing.

"Caliwone, move it!"

Caliwone glanced over at Inuyasha's retreating back and then back at Naraku's body just in time to see a cloud of poison gas gush from the open wounds. Caliwone covered his mouth and nose as best he could and raised his power. His aura burst into existence, its blue energy temporarily pushing back the miasma long enough for him to escape its range.

"What trick is this?"Caliwone asked as he landed next to Inuyasha.

"Naraku cannot be killed like that," Sango said as she hurled her Hiraikotsu into the cloud. Because of the massive size of the boomerang, its passage helped to dispel the cloud as Miroku and Kirara joined the battle.

In the center of the thinning cloud, Naraku's separate body parts rose into sight, floating unaided in the air. Even as Caliwone watched, Naraku's body recreated itself like clay being smoothed back out into a single whole shape. Even his clothing sewed itself back together and the smirk on his face returned.

"That is correct, Demon Slayer." He lifted a hand and his spearing fingers shot out once more.

Caliwone leaped into the air and struck out once more but the barrier had reconstituted itself once more and his attack fell short. Inuyasha countered with his Windscar. Miroku and Sango dodged to the side to avoid the any possible retaliation. Sango hurled her Hiraikotsu again just as Inuyasha's Windscar connected with his barrier. The barrier was cut down and Hiraikotsu cut through him.

"Inuyasha," Naraku said, completely calm as his body separated, then pulled itself together again. "You still do not possess the ability to kill me. Neither do you, alien. And by the time you realize that on your own, you will not be able to remember your own name."

"What do you mean by that?" Caliwone said as he tried again to break through his barrier. "What do you know?"

"It is simple," Naraku said, paying no attention to Inuyasha as he cleaved off one of his arms and more miasma gushed like blood from the wound. "When I discovered your presence here, I had Kanna look for you. What they say is apparently not true, after all. One can exist in two places at once, though not without drastic consequences."

"What are you talking about?" Caliwone fired his Tsuki o Sakugen at Naraku while Inuyasha's Windscar cut through his shield again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naraku smirked as he avoided being cut in two again. "You exist here, 500 years from what you would call your present, floating through space in suspended animation. Since then you in space is in the correct time flow, all of your memories are being erased and replaced by those of the space you. Which is currently blank."

"So you are saying that I am slowly being erased by time?" Caliwone said, sticking his sword into the ground and firing a barrage of blasts at Naraku.

"That is correct," Naraku said, his serpentine tails whipping outward and striking Inuyasha and Miroku and throwing them backwards. "The only thing you can accomplish here is waste what little time you have left on this world."

A vision of the future flashed before Caliwone's mind. He, Caliwone, wondering through this land with no memories of who he was, no purpose in his life. He would slowly become nothing more than a redundant demon, spilling blood out of lust, not competition, not pride, and not glory. He would lose everything he held dear.

His mind pulled itself from the vision, only to be greeted by another, only this one of the past. J'onn Jon'zz telling him that his world had been obliterated, that he was the last of the Saiyans; that he had been floating through space in suspended animation for an unknown amount of time.

"We will see about that," Caliwone snarled, raising his sword in a maddening rage of desperation. He spun the blade in his hand like a helicopter rotor with his palm at the center. "I will kill you first!" He regained his grip on the hilt and stabbed it straight into the ground. "Mangetsu No Sutoraiki!"

"Get out of here," Inuyasha yelled. Sango and Miroku grabbed hold of Kirara and she took to the air, moving as fast as her Saber-tooth demon form would carry them. They were just in time. The entire area erupted into flames and roiling energy as if a potent bomb had just been released. The shock wave tore Kirara from the sky and all three were hurled into the woods far from the battle while Inuyasha managed to plant his feet and use his Tessaiga to cut through the shock wave.

"Damn it," Inuyasha swore as he felt himself still being pushed back. "I am going to kill that old man when I see him next. What could he have been thinking, making a weapon like this?"

Naraku's laugh split through the air as the blast fell away. "You still do not understand. I cannot be killed by the likes of you."

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha screamed. He raced back to Caliwone and Naraku. "For what you did to me and Kikyo, you will die here!" He slammed his Tessaiga on the ground once more and large shards of diamond burst forward like missiles. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

"I will share a secret with you, Saiyan," Naraku said, taking one shard through his stomach and reforming. "You are already lost."

"What do you mean, vermin?" Caliwone snarled. Mangetsuken slashed again, finally finding purchase in Naraku's flesh.

"What are you fighting for?" Naraku asked.

"What?" Caliwone snarled. He pulled back his sword and drove it down into Naraku's head.

"Is it for your own sense of pride?" Naraku asked, completely ignoring the attack. "Or is it to protect someone? If so, who is this person?"

Caliwone opened his mouth and stopped short. What Naraku had been saying was all true. Vague images brushed across his mind like cobwebs. A man in blue and red, a space station, a flash of hawk like wings, that was all he could remember of his recent life after planet Vegeta. What were they.

"I don't need those memories in order to kill the likes of you," Caliwone answered. "I fight for myself and nothing more. For me, the meaning of life is in battles."

"Heh," Naraku said. "Then you are nothing more than a mindless demon."

"Shut up!" Caliwone dropped his sword to the ground and lowered his right hand. "I don't care who you are, but this will finish you off for good, you twisted excuse for a mortal." Red light flashed around Caliwone's hand and gold tinted his own blue aura. "If I lose my own sense of self, then at the very least you shall die by my hand."

There was a flash of red light and a blast that changed the shape of the ground for miles around. Inuyasha hurried to where he had left Kagome, praying that she was alright. The shock wave hit him and threw him to one side. He crashed through a tree and skidded to a halt.

"Of all the bone headed, stupid moves... Does he want to kill himself?" Inuyasha forced himself to his feet and hurried to Kagome who was running toward the blast. He grabbed her and forced her back, shielding her as best he could against all of the shrapnel and debris from the ravaged woodland.

"We have to get to him, Inuyasha," she pleaded. "He's going to die."

"So what?" Inuyasha retorted. "He is throwing his own life away."

"But he doesn't even know why," she said, stopping her struggles against him and burying her face in his chest. "That is just too sad." In the distance, the sounds of the violent explosion ebbed and slowly faded.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voiced called out as he and Sango hurried toward them. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Inuyasha said.

"This isn't over," Sango said, her eyes darting around for any signs of Naraku.

"No, it is," Inuyasha said and Miroku nodded. "Assuming that blast hit, Naraku would have been torn to pieces by it."

"But his heart doesn't exist in his body," Sango said sharply. "Unless his heart is destroyed he will just regenerate."

"That is true," Miroku said. "But even he will need time to recover after something like that." He gestured into the air to where black smoke still curdled upward. "No, he has escaped. We will just need to be sure we get him next time."

"Right," Inuyasha said. "What about Caliwone?"

They found him on the ground in a pool of his own blood nearly a mile away from the blast site. Mangetsuken had returned to its less aggressive shape beside him, stuck into the Earth like a gravestone. His clothing had been torn to shreds, barely keeping him decently covered.

"He is still alive," Miroku said, sounding more than a little surprised by it. "Unbelievable."

"Even without his memories, he still has extraordinary will," Sango said. "We could hear Naraku and Caliwone the entire time."

"So could we," Inuyasha said.

"Well, let's not just leave him here," Miroku said. "We need to get him back to Kaede's village."

"Right," Inuyasha said.

Caliwone slowly opened his eyes. Light gleamed through the cracks in the wood roof above him. He turned his head to the side, realizing as he did so that he was laying on the floor with a blanket atop him. Birds tweeted outside the hut but he ignored them as he ignored the pain in his sides.

He closed his eyes and took a mental inventory of his injuries. Judging by the pain in his sides, left leg, right arm and shoulder, he would guess that they were all either broken or the muscles themselves had been torn. In either case, he would heal quickly and be back on his feet in no time.

The door opened and Kagome stepped in. "So you are awake finally. That's good to see. How are you feeling?"

"You are that girl," Caliwone said. Her name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite grasp it.

Kagome's eyes saddened a bit. "Yes. I am Kagome. You don't remember me at all, do you?"

"Hn." Caliwone closed his eyes and turned his head away. "What would I be doing knowing an alien like yourself?"

"I see." Kagome stepped over to him. "Can you walk? There is something that I absolutely must show you."

"I have nothing to do with the likes of you," Caliwone said. "Leave me be."

"If you cannot walk, I will have Inuyasha carry you."

"Nobody carries me anywhere," Caliwone snarled.

"Then come on," Kagome said. "And don't forget your sword."

It took Caliwone nearly ten minutes to sit up and pull some pants on. His tattered remains where no longer fitting for a Saiyan Elite and followed this woman, being sure to complain the entire way. At the outskirts of the village, he found a small group of people waiting for him. He felt as if he knew them but could not quite place them. The one with the dog ears and long white hair was certainly memorable enough but at the moment, he didn't care enough to bother to find out.

"Come on," Inuyasha said, fighting back a grimace and pulled one of Caliwone's arms over his shoulder to help him walk. "I don't like this anymore than you do but for once in your life just go with it." Miroku and Sango both exchanged a glance, surprised at Inuyasha's sudden generosity.

They finally made it to an old well in the center of a grassy expanse surrounded by woods. It looked to Caliwone to be nothing special, just an old well made of wood and no water in the bottom. Bones so mishappened and strange gave instant recognition to the decayed bodies of demons although the smell had long since lost it potency.

Kagome finally turned to speak to Caliwone. "Despite what you have done in the past," Kagome said. "I have decided to hand you back your future."

"What are you talking about, woman?" Caliwone growled. "My future will never be decided by the likes of you."

"I don't care if you don't understand right now," Kagome continued, holding up a hand to stay Inuyasha's standard retort. "Because you do not belong in this time, the Bone Eaters well should transport you back into the future."

"What do you mean?" Caliwone asked. "The future?"

"Do you truly remember nothing?" Kagome asked. "The Justice League? Superman? Anything?"

A flash of silvery wings, scarlet hair. Shayera.

"How do I get back there?" Caliwone asked suddenly. "What do I have to do?"

Kagome took his hand in hers. "Follow me." Kagome turned a reassuring look back onto her friends even as Caliwone rested a foot onto the top of the well.

"Hang on," Inuyasha said, stepping forward. Caliwone turned his hand gripping slightly harder onto his sheathed sword. "I know that we had our differences in the beginning, but I just wanted to thank you for helping to defeat Naraku."

Miroku opened his mouth, probably to correct Inuyasha that Naraku hadn't been destroyed but Sango dug an elbow into his side. "Yes, indeed," Miroku said instead, recovering nicely. "Because of your help, you have saved countless lives. I thank you."

Caliwone looked back at all of them, suspicion in his eyes but nodded even if he did not understand what they were hiding. Together, they both fell into the well. And all of Caliwone's memories came flooding back to him. Metropolis, the Justice League, the Teen Titans, Slade, Earth, the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

"Thank you, Kagome," Caliwone said softly.

Kagome seemed to relax in relief. "Your memories-"

"Yes, they have all returned." He picked her up gently and flew them both up to the top of the well. Instead of an open field, he found himself in a cellar with a single double door that closed off this place with the rest of the world. He set her down lightly on her feet. "Tell me, what of Naraku? The truth."

Kagome hesitated.

"I see," Caliwone said and laughed softly. "So all of my efforts were in vain, after all. No matter. He is clearly not my enemy to defeat. I understand that." He turned to look Kagome square in the eyes. "No matter what, the next time you meet him in battle, win."

She nodded silently, relieved that he was not going to go charging back through the well. "What about you?"

"I will continue to fight and train to become the strongest, nothing has changed there. But for now, I have my own demons to fight." Caliwone walking up to the double doors and opening them wide. "Kagome, never forget what you are fighting for." And he was gone.

Kagome looked after him and slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Go get them!" she shouted after him. She waited a second more, then turned back to the well.

Caliwone soared through the skies of the world he knew. Who would have ever guessed that he would have missed this world so much. His blue tinted aura exploded into gold around him and Caliwone allowed for a laugh of pure pleasure. His power's were back, his memories were back, and despite his broken bones and injured body, he had never felt better.

Metropolis slowly came into view as he passed over ocean and back over land. In the distance, he could barely see Kal-El and others from the League battling Father Time on the roof of yet another building. For an instant, Caliwone thought that perhaps the battle was still going on, that no time had passed in the real world but the scene was different this time. There were different members involved, the sun was in the eastern side of the of the sky instead of the western. No, time had continued normally in this plain of existence.

Caliwone winced slightly as his ribs gave a twinge. He glanced down as he approached the battle and pulled Mangetsuken from its sheath. The blade transformed as he willed it to and with all the willpower he could summon through the pain, he slashed the sword once. The blue crescent lanced outward toward Father Time.

Kal-El and the others saw the bolt and moved to avoid it but Father Time, not gifted with either experience nor flight, could not dodge the attack. His shield was crushed by the blow and he was thrown clear from the building. Kal-El caught the unconscious man before he could land on the street below.

"You have come back," Superman said, a look of astonishment across his face as he took in the strange clothing and the sudden appearance of the sword in Caliwone's hand. "But how."

"It is a long story, Kal-El," Caliwone said, and smiled. "Perhaps I will tell you someday."

Caliwone entered his room aboard the Watch Tower, the feelings of kindness and relief at returning to the time he belonged in slowly fading. He still despised this room with all of its creature comforts. The bed still remained untouched and never slept in and he could see the small patch on the floor in the center of the living room was still slightly worn from where he had preferred to sleep when in this confined area. The last doubts that he had had about this time where brushed away.

He turned to look back at the doorway and on impulse, removed two screws from the small table in the living room, and placed them into the small gap between the top of the door frame and the ceiling and then mounting the Mangetsuken on them. Perhaps, in the future, the sword would again be necessary but now that all of his powers had returned to him, he preferred his own strength over that of a sword. But he would never forget what that sword had done for him. Nor would he ever forget the value of progress for progress was measured only by time.

The End

I hope you all enjoyed this little short. Thanks for all of your support through these fun little projects.


End file.
